The Luxurious Life of Claire Danvers
by katieeblaah
Summary: Life is good for Claire Danvers. She is the queen of the luxurious upper side of New York City and has everything a girl could want- money, friends, boys and vampires? Yeah, things are not like they used to be in Manhatten anymore. OOC
1. Preface

**A/N: NEW STORY! Okay so this fanfiction is incredly OOC and is heavily based upon the idea of the Gossip Girl series (i.e. Same locations, similar personalities etc.) And so, because of this similarity, no matter how major or minor it is, i will include the Gossip Girl series in my disclaimer. **

**Okay, so this first chapter is like a preview of the upcoming story. I'm only going to continue if i get an substantial amount of reviews (i.e. not like 2) So please, if you like what i have given you a sample of, review!**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. All credit goes to Rachel Caine and the creative minds behind the Gossip Girl series.

**Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**The Luxurious life of Claire Danvers**

**Introduction:**

Welcome to the luxurious society of New York's upper side. Money, sex and lies are the only things that consist of the resident's lives, or were what used to anyway. Now blood is another must have. Yes the residents hide a deadly secret, literally. I wouldn't be caught dead in central park after dark if I were you, that _is_ if you want to survive. Oh and also, once you know the secret, you can't leave because if you do, they will kill you. Enjoy your stay, and come back soon.

**Synopsis**:

Claire Rose Danvers is the queen of high society.

She is beautiful, fabulous, and completely and utterly filthy rich.

She lives in the luxurious city of New York and calls The Plaza penthouse her home.

Nothing is too expensive for Claire as she rides in her own private limousine, her golden credit card in tow.

Her mother, Katherine Alexandria Noel-Danvers , is the designer and creator of the décor brand everyone wants, and her father, Lesley Edward Danvers, is a famous businessman with a womanizing habit.

Life is good for Claire; her numerous followers and admirers make her life constantly enjoyable.

That was until now.

**Preview:**

**Claire Danvers has everything a girl could want.**

"Oh, how cute are those Jimmy Choo booties"

"Adorable, but aren't you getting the Louis Vuitton stilettos?"

"I'll get both"

"And the Coach purse?"

"It was only $430 though; I don't want to look like _Kim_"

"Ugh try hard much"

"I know right?"

**Eve Cassandra Rosser=the best friend**

"Eve, Evie, Eveee, please?"

"But you had him last week, and plus you don't even like him"

"I wasn't talking about Richard"

"Oh…"

**Family relations**

"Where's your mum?"

"Probably with Francois"

"Your dad?"

"Gina, or was it Ysandre?"

"Oh, I thought it was Hannah this week?"

**Michael Glass, sexy, smart, flirty, and rich**

"Hm, can I get you a drink?"

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to take advantage of me"

"That's not what you said _last night_"

**Introducing Shane Collins-number 1 agenda: Claire Danvers.**

"Don't you just look dashing today, can I see what's underneath?"

"I am not going to sleep with you Collins"

"Psh, you won't be able to resist soon enough"

"Resist what? All your cockiness? As if Collins, I have more class than that."

"Ouch Danvers; I'll have you know that I'm quite the gentlemen"

"In bed? Because that's all you seem to talk about"

-Sigh- "Geez your hard to crack"

**And vampires?**

"I vont to suck your vlood"

"Cut it out Mickey"

"I'm serious"

-Scream-

**COMING SOON**

**

* * *

**

**Hope all you guys liked it :)**

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 1: Gucci & Mystery Boys

**A/N: **Sorry for the massive delay; I wrote half the chapter and then got stuck on what else to write :\ This story is really fun to write though so I HOPE that you all enjoy it! Please review :)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**The Luxurious Life of Claire Danvers**

**Chapter 1: Gucci & Mystery Boys**

"Claire? Claire Elizabeth Danvers? Is that really you?" the annoying voice of Monica Morrell said as she yelled across the VIP room in Forbidden. Claire barely looked over at her in acknowledgement; she had no patience to deal with one of her followers at this moment, even _if _she had just come back from that month long trip to Europe that she'd boasted about for months. She thought Monica would be mad at her, after all, she did tell her to go fuck that trip constantly; Claire had no patience for people who boasted, that was _her _job. But she supposed no one could stay mad at the Claire Danvers for too long, that is, if they wanted to stay in one of the most exclusive groups in Manhattan.

"Monica your back already? I thought you were going for four weeks, not two?" Michaels voice sounded from behind Claire. He was close to her, and she felt his breath tickle her neck. She bit her lip in anticipation, as his arms closed around her waist.

"I went for a month idiot, not four weeks" Monica bit back, harshly enough to send a shot of warning through Claire. No one yells at Michael, especially a no body like Monica.

"A month _is_ four weeks Monica" Michael replied with a crooked smile. Claire noticed how Monica blushed and went over to grab a drink.

"I knew that" she said and sat down with Jennifer.

"Oh course you did" Michael replied softly, and kissed Claire on the neck. She continued looking at Monica before she lost interest and went back to wondering where Eve was.

"Mickey" She said softly, as he stopped kissing her neck, lifted his head up and took her hand, leading her to one of the unoccupied couches.

"Yes baby?" He said as he sat down and put his arm around her.

"Where's Evie?" Claire said with a pout. Michael loved it when she acted cute and naïve.

"Beats me" He said with a smile and kissed her on the lips. The kiss started off innocent, but soon turned fierce. Claire wrapped her arms and legs around Michael's body, and soon they were fully on top of each other.

Michael's kisses traveled down her neck, and soon her torso as Claire arched her back. She wanted him; no, she needed him.

As a sign of showing what she wanted, she rubbed up against him, feeling him harden instantly.

And that made her feel absolutely evil.

She then pushed him off of Michael and walked away from him, looking over and winking at him as she left.

Michael shook his head smiling. She was torturing him and she couldn't help but giggle. Tonight would be great.

"Claire!" Someone yelled from the other side of the room. She looked over and there stood Eve, in all her designer glory. She wore a strapless Gucci dress, a Burberry fur coat, and a pair of Jimmy Choo ankle boots.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! I just came straight from Fifth Avenue; mum wanted me to go shopping with her or something" Eve replied with an apologetic smile and hugged her friend.

Claire smiled and hugged her best-friend back. She couldn't help feeling a little jealous of Eve's relationship with her mum; Claire never shopped with her mum, she was always working.

"So, Monica's back I see?" Eve said quietly raising her eyebrows at Claire. She knew all about Claire's regular hatred of her followers, just like everything else.

Claire hid nothing from Eve, and like wise.

"Ugh, don't ask" Claire responded, rolling her eyes.

Eve then led Claire over to the bar. She ordered herself a vodka with an olive and sat down in one of the available seats.

"So, heard about the fresh meat? He's apparently meant to be coming here tonight" Eve whispered to Claire. Claire was already well aware of the fact that a new beau was coming to Manhattan soon, but she wasn't fully aware of _all _the details yet. Claire hated being in the dark.

"Tell me what you've heard Evie," Claire said curiously, "I don't have every detail yet. I haven't been around you long enough".

Eve laughed her brilliant laugh.

"Claire hon, I already know how much you rely on me for the dets, so you don't need to flatter me. Perhaps we should have shopped yesterday instead of you getting it on with Mickey" Eve replied with a wink.

Even though Eve seemed confident and sure of herself, Claire could see that Eve still had a thing for Michael. _Still. _Michael and Eve had dated for a bit about two years ago, but now they were just friends. Well at least that's what Claire thought. But even if Eve still had feelings for Michael, Claire was pretty sure that she'd do nothing about them. Eve was loyal to Claire, and that's how Claire liked it. She liked being in power.

She wondered to herself why Eve hadn't told her yet about her feelings for Michael.

"Mickey had just come back from Australia though! I had to visit him!" Claire exclaimed in response to Eve's statement. Michael had gone on a weekend trip to Australia and had come back yesterday.

"Claire Bear, you didn't have to stay for dessert though" Eve answered, raising one of her eyebrows. She was good at doing that.

"Okay true, but can you blame me?" Claire said, her eyes glazing over in a dreamy haze. Last night was _amazing. _She got shivers from just thinking of it.

"Touché" Eve replied with too much enthusiasm to not be interested in Michael. Claire thought that once her and Michael were over, she'd give him to Eve. Eve deserved to be happy.

"So? Do you want the dets on who this _mystery_ man is?" Eve asked with a wink. She was always in the know, probably more then Claire was.

Claire just nodded in response.

"Well, he's name is Shane Collins, and from what I've heard, he is totally hot. His dad is the founder of some successful company, and they are moving into that penthouse that Kimjust moved out of because of her uhum, families current arrangement," Eve continued, "He is also incredibly rich, and I'm pretty sure he knows Mickey. Oh, and he has brown hair too"

Claire was excited now.

"How does he know Mickey?" Claire asked curiously. She was surprised Michael hadn't said anything to her. Then again Claire didn't blame him; Michael probably didn't want to give himself any competition for keeping Claire's interests. Just like all the other boys.

Eve smiled, "I heard that they are illegitimate brothers, but I doubt it. I'm pretty sure that they met when Michael lived in Florida and became really close. That doesn't surprise me because Shane sounds exactly like Michael, or exactly like your type of guy. I wonder if Michael's going to have some competition, eh Clairy?" Eve finished with a giggle. There was a little hope behind that giggle.

"We'll see" Claire replied. Sure she liked Michael, liked him _a lot _even, but he was just like all the other guys, just a fling. Sure, Shane would probably be the same, but who knows?

Suddenly something seemed to grab everyone in the room's attention, and Claire turned to see what the interruption was.

She froze, _oh, my fucking god._

Before Claire, stood a tall and _drop dead gorgeous _man. He looked about Claire's own age, of which was nineteen, and had his brown hair styled into a messy but fashionable look. His eyes were a brilliant shade of chocolate, and his face looked like angels had produced it. He wore all designer clothes.

Claire had to remind herself how to breathe.

"I believe" Eve whispered in Claire's ear, "That is Shane Collins"

Claire's night just become _a lot_ more interesting.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed my first chapter :)  
Yes, everyone is supposed to be incredibly OOC in this story and yes, I know I'm probably pushing the rating, but I hope you guys can still enjoy the story :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-katieeblaah xx**


End file.
